


The Mysterious Cases of The Magnus Institute- BUZZFEED UNSOLVED

by Paptato



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series), The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Fake Episode, Gen, Humor, POV Outsider, Social Media, YouTube
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:02:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22535161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paptato/pseuds/Paptato
Summary: The Mysterious Cases of the Magnus InstituteBuzzfeed Unsolved Network✔️- 14M views - March 24th, 2018RYAN BERGARA: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we cover the mysterious disappearances that took place at the Magnus Institute, an academic institution dedicated to researching the esoteric and paranormal
Relationships: (mentioned) - Relationship, Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Comments: 113
Kudos: 836





	The Mysterious Cases of The Magnus Institute- BUZZFEED UNSOLVED

**The Mysterious Cases of the Magnus Institute**

**Buzzfeed Unsolved Network✔️- 14M views - March 24th, 2018**

RYAN BERGARA: This week on Buzzfeed Unsolved we cover the mysterious disappearances that took place at the Magnus Institute, an academic institution dedicated to researching the esoteric and paranormal - and I gotta say, Shane, this case gives me the heebie-jeebies because of, you know most of our cases are from years ago?

SHANE MADEJ: Yeah.

RYAN BERGARA: Well this one has disappearances that go up to this year and it possibly involves supernatural elements.

SHANE MADEJ: Well this makes me very excited!

RYAN BERGARA: You’ve- ah - you’ve never been excited for any of our supernatural episodes.

SHANE MADEJ: No, I’m just ready to see you freak yourself out.

RYAN BERGARA: Wow, thanks.

SHANE MADEJ: It’s really entertaining.

RYAN BERGARA: (SIGHS) Let’s just get into it.

[THE SCREEN BLACKENS AND A PICTURE OF AN OLD VICTORIAN OFFICE BUILDING IS SHOWN]

RYAN BERGARA: _The Magnus Institute, which has now grown infamous in the conspiracy community due to the 1999 leak, was founded in 1818 by Jonah Magnus in Edinburgh, Scotland. The Institute first began as a personal collection of letters sent to Magnus by colleges of his regarding their experiences with the paranormal, most of them asking Magnus himself for assistance._

SHANE MADEJ: Wait, so you’re telling me… that this Jonah guy made a public library out of fan letters to himself?

RYAN BERGARA: Well, now that you mention it, some of these letters… they’re pretty spicy.

SHANE MADEJ: How spicy we talking about?

RYAN BERGARA: Most of them begin with “My dear” or “Dearest”.

SHANE MADEJ: Ooo that’s spicy!

RYAN BERGARA: _Mentioning the library of letters, the Institute also has an archive located in its basement where thousands of statements of first-hand accounts with the supernatural are stored. The Archive or mainly the archival staff is the centerpiece around the mystery of the Institute because nearly all of the staff who work in the archives and up either missing or dead._

SHANE MADEJ: Well that sounds like a lovely place to work at! 

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze) Yeah, uh it's just like Buzzfeed.

SHANE MADEJ: (wheeze)

RYAN BERGARA: I've been waiting to see when my head and yours you know, um get to the Buzzfeed chopping block. I kinda wish they'd be quicker with the processing. Like, I come into work thinking today is going to be the day and then it's the guy down the hall who disappears and not me. Really disappointing.

SHANE MADEJ: Wow Ryan. You seem like you'll really fit in over there. You uh, do an absurd amount of research into things that are, uh, not real and really dumb and you seem to be on board with the job mortality rate. I think you would be a great match there.

RYAN BERGARA: Well, uh apparently not, because they rejected my application.

SHANE MADEJ: (wheeze)

[RYAN TURNS AND STARES AT THE CAMERA FOR A LONG MOMENT- THERE IS AN AWKWARD PAUSE]

SHANE MADEJ: Wait, seriously?

RYAN BERGARA: _Just for a reference point, we will not be covering the disappearance of Eric Delano or the murder of his wife Mary Keay because there has been no officially confirmed connection to the Magnus Insitute other than circumstantial evidence. We will have to cover that case in another video. The first fully connected disappearance to the institute was that of Micheal Shelley who drowned during an expedition in the Laptev Sea during the month of November 2010. Micheal was an archival assistant to the head archivist, Gertrude Robinson who stated to the Russian Coast Guard that her, Shelley and Peter Lukas, who owned the ship they were sailing on, were there to investigate the mythology behind the legend of Sannikov Island on funding by the Magnus Institute._

RYAN BERGARA: Also, I wanted to tell you that this is the same Peter Lukas who helped fund the Daedelus Space Station.

SHANE MADEJ: Well, I always do love of a man of science.

RYAN BERGARA: (laughs) I’m not so sure about that with this guy.

SHANE MADEJ: What is that supposed to mean?

RYAN BERGARA: You’ll find out later.

RYAN BERGARA: _Five years later on March 15th, 2015 Elias Bouchard, head of the Magnus Institute walked into Robinson’s office only to find her desk covered in a gallon of blood and Robinson nowhere to be seen. There were no possible suspects found on the CCTV footage of the Institute and all employees had tight alibis. There was an official search by the police, but no trace of her could be found and Gertrude Robinson was shortly afterward declared dead at age 70._

SHANE MADEJ: (wheeze) I’m just imagining this poor guy opening the door and is like “oh hey do you got those files I asked you for?”

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze) and he sees the desk drenched in blood and then he’s like “shit!”

SHANE MADEJ: “God Damnit! Not another one!”

RYAN BERGARA: _Not long after Robinson’s death, Jonathan Sims is appointed as the new head archivist with Timothy Stoker, Sasha James, and Martin Blackwood as archival assistants. And this is where our story gets bizarre because only a few months after Sims was appointed to head archivist the Institute had to be evacuated due to an infestation of an aggressive unknown parasite. What is truly strange, however, is that during the evacuation archival assistant Martin Blackwood found the corpse of Gertrude Robinson in a series of secret tunnels underneath the Institute. She was shot three times and was found sitting back in a chair. The ground was covered in lighter fluid and curiously enough, she was surrounded by tape recorders._

SHANE MADEJ: What kind of parasite were they?

RYAN BERGARA: The ECDC classified them as unknown, but witness testimony describes them as grotesquely large silver worms.

SHANE MADEJ: Well that's rude of them. You can't just call someone grotesque.

RYAN BERGARA: Well, these worms embedded themselves in two employees’ skin and left them permanently scarred, so I think they deserve to be uh called gross.

SHANE MADEJ: So rude, they are just living their good wormy-boys life. 

RYAN BERGARA: _After this incident, Jonathan Sims apparently became so extremely paranoid for his own safety that he began following his employees outside of work hours to their homes and began recording them in secret. So, his coworkers weren't really surprised when on the 16th of February, 2017 Archival Assistant Sasha James vanished and an unidentified body of an elderly man was found beaten to death in the office of Jonathan Sims. And Sims was nowhere to be found._

RYAN BERGARA: So this does not look good for him.

SHANE MADEJ: No, not at all. 

  
  
  


RYAN BERGARA: _There was a following police investigation, but according to London PD, there were not enough resources to continue the investigation and the police withdrew all detectives._

RYAN BERGARA: So, I think that's a bit weird. 

SHANE MADEJ: Yeah, you would think that if there were three murders committed at a well-known research facility, that they would have at least a few officers to spare. 

RYAN BERGARA: Unless someone with a lot of reach tried to cover it up.

SHANE MADEJ: And throw in a little hush money or blackmail?

RYAN BERGARA: Exactly.

RYAN BERGARA: _What also makes this case so strange is that only after a couple of weeks Jonathan Sims came back to Institute, with no charges against and as an extremely different man. Other employees when questioned said that he was covered in scars that he didn't have before, namely a gigantic burn in the shape of a hand on his left arm, a slash on his throat, a spiral-shaped cut on his right hand, and what appeared to be Langer Lines across the majority of shown skin._

SHANE MADEJ: Holy shit, this poor guy.

RYAN BERGARA: Yeah, and this is not even mentioning the dozens of pockmarked scars that were, uh apparently from the aggressive worm infestation.

SHANE MADEJ: Oh no

RYAN BERGARA: They chewed through his skin. Its uh, pretty gross.

SHANE MADEJ: Get this man some therapy, Jesus Christ!

RYAN BERGARA: _Sim's Misfortune does not yet stop there, because in a truly bizarre turn of events: on August 7th, 2017, Midnight, The Great Yarmouth House of Wax exploded with Jonathan Sims, Tim Stoker, Basira Hussan and Alice Tonner Inside. If this wasn't weird enough, there were hundreds of broken mannequins and wax figures, but even more disturbingly, each and everyone one of them resembled a missing person case from 2005 to 2017. Including a figurine of Timothy Stokers, missing brother, Daniel Stoker._

SHANE MADEJ: what. the. fuck.

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze) you see know why this case freaks me out so much? 

SHANE MADEJ: I'm not giving you the satisfaction of saying it's some sort of paranormal thing, I'm just saying it's really freaking weird. 

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze)

RYAN BERGARA: _Unfortunately, Timothy Stoker's body was found amongst the rubble and Alice Tonner's body was nowhere to be found but was pronounced dead by the end of the night. Basira Hussan, somehow escaped the building before the blast and even stranger Jonathan Sims was initially pronounced dead until EMTS found out that while he had no pulse and was not breathing, his brain was still firing synapses and was in a constant REM Cycle. He was transferred to St Thomas' Hospital where the doctor said that they had never seen a coma case like this before, and they could only say the reasoning for Sims' survival to be a miracle._

SHANE MADEJ: Okay.

RYAN BERGARA: Okay?! This man is not breathing, has no pulse, but is still somehow alive and dreaming, which is scientifically impossible, and all you have to say is 'okay'?!

SHANE MADEJ: All I'm saying is that we don't know all that we can about human biology and that sometimes our bodies are just weird. 

RYAN BERGARA: (SIGHS) You're impossible.

SHANE MADEJ: No, I'm practical.

[RYAN BOWS HIS HEAD IN EXASPERATION, AND SORTS OUT HIS FILES AGAIN. SHANE TURNS TO THE CAMERA AND SHAKES HIS HEAD. RYAN COLLAPSES HIS HEAD INTO HIS HANDS]

RYAN BERGARA: _On the same night, while Elias Bouchard was visiting Jonathan Sims' hospital room, he is arrested for the murder of Gertrude Robinson and the unidentified elderly man, who was revealed to be Jurgen Leitner, a Norwegian book collector who Bouchard brutally murdered with a pipe on tape._

SHANE MADEJ: What is with these people and tape recorders?!

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze)

SHANE MADEJ: Look, I'm all for serial killers having a goofy little gimmick. If you gotta kill someone, the least you could do is have a little fun with it.

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze) oh my god

SHANE MADEJ: But, a tape recorder? Seriously? That's just so lame.

RYAN BERGARA: It's going to get you caught too.

SHANE MADEJ: Exactly!

RYAN BERGARA: I love how you completely skipped over the fact that he got arrested in his employee’s hospital room.

SHANE MADEJ: He was probably going to like, try to finish the job. Because Sims found his murder recorder. 

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze) there was a tape recorder on Sims’ bedside when Bouchard was arrested.

SHANE MADEJ: (wheeze) Damnit Bouchard! Can you be even more obvious?!

RYAN BERGARA: (laughs)

_RYAN BERGARA: Six months after Elias Bouchard was arrested, on February 15th, 2018, Jonathan Sims woke up with no scars or injuries from the blast. The nurse who was on shift the day he woke up said "he rose out of bed as he was just waking up from a very long dream and not a life-threatening six-month long coma. He was speaking into an old tape recorder and when he finished speaking his eyes seemed to glow and he looked so much invigorated than the sickly husk he was thirty minutes ago."_

RYAN BERGARA: You have to admit that's strange, right?

SHANE MADEJ: Yeah, it's strange but maybe he just really likes tape recorders. It seems to be quite the thing over there.

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze)

_RYAN BERGARA: Now that we are caught up to date with events, let's get into the theories. The first theory is absolute horseshit._

SHANE MADEJ: (laughs) Right off the bat huh?

RYAN BERGARA: Well, yeah it's made by your buddy Peter Lukas 

SHANE MADEJ: Oh come on! My guy, Peter Lukas could do no wrong!

RYAN BERGARA: _According to Peter Lukas, who is now the new head of the Magnus Institute, Elias Bouchard is actually the new husk for a body-hopping Jonah Magnus, the original founder of the Institute. Lukas states that the Institute is just a facade for Magnus’s plans to jump-start the apocalypse for an ancient and cosmic power called the Beholding. What makes this theory even more hilarious, is that Peter Lukas and Elias Bouchard have been remarried and divorced a total of five times._

SHANE MADEJ & RYAN BERGARA: (laughs)

SHANE MADEJ: (laughs) Five times!

RYAN BERGARA: I feel kind of nervous laughing about two deranged bureaucrats’ love life, but holy shit!

SHANE MADEJ: Where were they when he made that statement?

RYAN BERGARA: I think they were between divorces at the time, but afterward they separated again.

SHANE MADEJ: (wheeze) Inbetween dicorces.

RYAN BERGARA: Yeah, In their divorce papers it says that Lukas has to pay 400,000 pounds in alimony. 

[ SHANE MADEJ LAUGHS AGAIN AND RESTS HIS HEAD AGAINST THE TABLE AND HITS IT A COUPLE OF TIMES. RYAN BERGARA SORTS HIS FOLDER AGAIN, STILL LAUGHING]

RYAN BERGARA: _The second theory is the one that is supported by the London Police. The drowning of Micheal Shelley was a workplace accident and the head of the Magnus Institute, Elias Bouchard, was responsible for the murder of Gertrude Robinson, Jurgen Leitner, and the disappearance of Sasha James. However, this does not explain the explosion at the Great Yarmouth House of Wax, the deaths of Timothy Stoker and Alice Tonner, or the strange coma of Jonathan Sims, which leads us into our third theory: The Incidents at The Magnus Institute are proof of supernatural entities and powers meddling in human affairs._

SHANE MADEJ: Nope. 

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze) Hold on! Lemme explain a bit-

SHANE MADEJ: Nuh-uh sorry. Yeah, that institute is weird, but it’s more likely to be a cover-up for the mob or some unethical government shit than whatever nonsense you have in that folder.

RYAN BERGARA: (wheeze)

RYAN BERGARA: _Let’s start out with The Magnus Institute’s mission statement: To research the paranormal and esoteric and to reveal the knowledge of the unknown. This means that the institute is directly investigating supernatural instances and if I have learned anything from my investigations, sometimes looking into far into the paranormal can have consequences._

SHANE MADEJ: Yeah- like looking like a crazy person.

RYAN BERGARA: _If we take the thousands of statements recorded at the Magnus Institute at face value, it is undeniable proof that the paranormal does exist and that it is active at the Magnus Institute. It is certainly possible that the mysterious disappearances and events that are connected to Insitute are of paranormal origins, especially the strange scars on Jonathan Sims and his scientifically impossible coma. Many Investigators and theorists claim that the unidentified parasites and the bizarre hand-shaped burn on Sims’ arm are evidence that otherworldly or paranormal entities are real and that they can inflict harm upon the human body. Many other theorists point out that the wax bodies found amongst the rubble of explosion at the Great Yarmouth House of Wax were the victims of a paranormal urban legend called The Angler Fish, that was featured in numerous Institute statements, is proof that the Magnus Insitute is directly involved in either their deaths or the termination of the entity that killed them. But, in the end, there are no confirmed reasons for the Explosion in Great Yarmouth, the strange case of Jonathan Sims, of the deaths of Sasha James, Timothy Stoker or Alice Tonner, for now, the existence of paranormal activity or it’s involvement in the Magnus Institute remains Unsolved._

**Comments:**

Arachnophobia - 4 weeks ago

Get you a man that is a gregorian nobleman that possesses random people and one that will divorce you multiple times and makes you pay alimony

👍 1.4 k 👎 REPLY 

v View 36 replies 

Margaret Evans - 2 weeks ago

oh my god i think i met jonathan sims! he approached me in the store and somehow made me tell him about the death of my dog,,,, guys i’m freaking out I keep having dreams of him watching my dog grow extra limbs

👍 34 👎 REPLY 

^ Hide 3 replies 

Mares666 - 2 weeks ago

Lol you’re so fake get a life

👍 👎 REPLY 

I gotta axe you a question - 2 weeks ago

@Maress 666 dude, be nice. It’s possible that Sims made her give a statement if you actually look up the Magnus Insitute you’ll see that the Archivist sometimes records statements as they find them. But I don’t know how he knew you had one???

👍 1 👎 REPLY

Get the bread - 3 days ago

Oh no I’m so sorry about your dog :( why did he make you tell him about your dog’s death??? That’s so rude! I hope you get the closure you need 

👍 👎 REPLY 

Jimmy Policella - 1 week ago

I think my cousin went to Magnus Institute once, he said that it was kinda creepy but there was a really nice old lady that took his statement. I hope that wasn’t Gertrude Robinson, he said she recommended him a good therapist 

👍 230 👎 REPLY

v View 15 replies

+Skeptical+ - 6 days ago 

Okay so I looked up Jonah Magnus, and like I know he’s probably really gross because he’s from the 1800s, but DAMN is he pretty.

Also, I looked up Elias Bouchard and he and Jonah have the same eyes??? Like I know that I’m probably freaking out over nothing but they’re identical??? WAS THE DEPRESSED SEA CAPTAIN RIGHT?!

👍 600 👎 REPLY

v View 30 replies 

THE EYE - 3 hours ago

MAKE MORE VIDEOS ABOUT THE WATCHER

👍 👎 REPLY

^ Hide replies

Burningbutch - 2 hours ago

Holy shit shut up, you’re the lamest entity your watcher is in jail and the Archivist is such a dweeb

👍 👎 REPLY

THE EYE - 2 hours ago

@Burningbutch MAGNUS IS A DICK BUT DONT YOU DARE INSULT, OUR SON. HE’S A GREAT ARCHIVIST AND WE LOVE HIM

👍 👎 REPLY

Burningbutch - 30 minutes ago

Okay, I’ll admit that he’s not as boring as the rest of the beholding, the burn makes him at least 50% not as lame. I could give him another one if you want?

👍 👎 REPLY

THE EYE - 30 minutes ago

@Burningbutch DO NOT TOUCH OUR ARCHIVIST YOU HERETIC

👍 👎 REPLY

  
  


Burningbutch - 30 minutes ago

I’m on my way hold up

👍 👎 REPLY

THE EYE - 30 minutes ago

@Burningbutch JUDE NO

👍 👎 REPLY

**Author's Note:**

> You cannot tell me that there aren't a million conspiracy theories about the Insititute, that place is a gold mine for conspiracy folks
> 
> If I got any of the dates wrong, please tell me so I can fix it! 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
